The Midsummer Day
by Mikomikono
Summary: Romano sees a nightmare, where Spain leaves him. He starts to wonder about his feelings towards him, when they are invited to celebrate Midsummer day with everyone. SpainxRomano


_(Authors notes: Hiya! Just want to say, thank you, if anyone ever reads this. I'm very pleased. This is written because Ringo asked me if I could write a SpainxRomano fic, and why not. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I hope that you read it to the end. Also I use the human names of the countries. I will list them at the end. Thank you.)_

**The Midsummer day**

**Part one**

_I run._

_Run through the thickening darkness, desperately waiting to see the end of my route._

_A small light._

_A small light in the far distance. There it is. What I'm looking for. I'm running faster and faster. And suddenly, I am there._

_I see._

_A lake. A full moon. Stars. Oh, so many stars..._

_And you._

_You are sitting by the lake on a rock, your back towards me. I stand there for a while, trying to catch my breath. I walk to your side, and you turn around._

_Why?_

_Why do you look so sad? Your always so cheerful eyes have such a sad look in them._

_A sad look, that has never been there before._

_You try to say something. I can't hear. What are you saying?_

_Wait._

_Y-you're fading. N-no. Don't leave me. Please, don't._

_No... No!_

_My eyes are filled with tears as I reach for your hand. _

_But my hand just goes right through it._

_I shout, but my voice can't reach you._

_You smile._

_It's a sad smile. I scream your name, but you can't hear. _

_You look away._

_I fall to the ground tears flowing from my eyes._

_Why? Why... why... _

ANTONIO!!

I dash up from my bed, panting. A dream, huh... I get up from my bed, grab my pillow and walk across my room and the hall to Antonio's room. He is sleeping there peacefully. I sigh and crawl in to his bed. I curl up against his back and hug it tightly. His eye twitches and he grumbles. He turns his head towards me.

"Nnh... Romano? What's the matter?" he asks sleepily.

"Hn.. Nothing, dammit..." I answer, as I snuggle my nose against his warm back.

"If you say so.. Well, good night", he says, turning his head back. He takes my hands in his hands. His hands are warm too. He falls asleep almost instantly. I sniff his t-shirt. It smells like tomatoes. He has always smelled like tomatoes. I like it. With the smell all around me, I slowly fall to a tomato filled sleep.

The morning rises. The sun rays are shining brightly and I have to open my eyes. Looking to my side, I notice it. He's not there. I jump out of the bed, dash to my room, grab my pants and run across the halls to the kitchen. I stop. He stands by the stove making churros. He turns his head when he hears me coming.

"Good morning, Romano. Why the hurry?" he asks smiling his usual smile. I stand by the door and stare, just stare, at him for a while. Then I walk to the table and sit down. Burying my face in my hands, I relax. He looks confused for a moment, but then gets back to making breakfast. He starts humming. Everything else is silent. I lift my head as he puts a plate with churros on it in front of me.

"There you go. Would you like coffee or cocoa?" he asks me. I look at him, feeling a bit drowsy.

"Coffee..." I say.

"Coffee it is", he says cheerfully and pours coffee in my cup. He rounds the table and sits down. I take my first churro, dipping it in my coffee. We eat in silence and after he finishes, he stands up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" I snap.

"Hm? Oh. Outside, to the garden. Why?"

"No reason, hn."

"Okay... Anyway, I'm off!" he says and leaves.

I sit alone in the kitchen, thinking about the dream I had. I guess I'm afraid, that he actually would disappear. But no, he wouldn't. Would he? I don't believe he would want to leave me. I'm not quite sure how he actually feels towards me, but we have lived together for a very long time. And I think I have actually grown to like him. Quite a lot. Maybe even... No, not that much.

My thinking is cut of by the phone. I go to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ve~, niisan, niisan! Guess what! It's gonna be so cool! We will have so much fun! This is gonna be the best summer ever!" comes the voice of my little brother.

"Dammit Veneziano. What are you talking about?" I ask him, already knowing this is going to be a long phone call...

"Ah, yes! Listen listen! At Tino's house they have a holiday called Midsummer day! They celebrate it for the honor of midsummer! Oh, but that's actually quite obvious due to the name... Oh! But but! We thought it would be really cool, if we went there and celebrated it together! We haven't done anything together for such a long time. It would be nice to see everyone after so long! Oh and in the evening we can build a huge fire and celebrate around it and pick flowers and go swimming and stay up all night and talk and eat everything good, but not Arthur's cookings, and then..."

"Right, right.. Who's 'we'?" I cut him off.

"Ah, we! Everyone! Of course Tino, Berwald, Peter and Hana-Tamago, since they actually live there. But then me and Ludwig and Arthur and Alfred and Gilbert and Francis and Kiku and Yao and Yong Soo and Ivan and Natalia and Katyusha and Elizaveta and Roderich and Feliks and Toris and Raivis and Eduard and Vash and his sister and Herakles and maybe Sadiq and umm... Matthew and Shelley and Jørgen and Mathias and Sindri... Oh, and of course you and Antonio will come, won't you? It is gonna be so cool!"

"Right, sure. I guess we can come. I'll go ask if it's okay with Antonio. Talk to you later, okay. Bye", I say a bit irritated. How can he talk so fast?

"Ve, okay! Bye bye, niisan!" he says and hangs up. I sigh.

"Why is it so hard to talk to him.." I murmur to myself as I go back to my room to dress up. After that I wonder off to the garden.

I walk in the courtyard. I'm sure where he is. He is always there. I come to the tomato field. I knew it. He is there watering his tomatoes with that carefree smile on his face. I walk to his side and he looks at me.

"Hi, Romano. What's up?" He asks, smiling.

"Veneziano called", I say. "He asked if we could come with them to Tino's. They are celebrating Midsummer day, or something like that."

"Sure, sounds like fun. With who?"

"Everyone, I suppose."

"Great! We haven't had a real party since Christmas. And Christmas was..... Well, anyway... Did you tell Veneziano that we were coming?"

"I said I'd ask if you're okay with it."

"Right. Do you mind calling him again? You could also ask when we would be leaving, and from where?"

"Okay... I'll try..." I say and go back inside to call my brother. After what feels like eternity, but actually was only two hours, I finally find out when we were leaving. This is why I don't call him, dammit. By now, Antonio has already come inside and we start to make lunch. He brought a small basket of fresh tomatoes with him, to bring as a present for Tino and Berwald. We make paella. He is humming again. I quite can't tell what song it is, but I'm sure I know it. The food is ready and we start to eat. For a while we say nothing, just eat. Then he asks:

"When are we going to Tino's?"

"The Midsummer day is the Saturday, but they celebrate it also on Friday, so we need go there on Thursday." I answer.

"That's tomorrow."

"Yes, it is. I know that, dammit. We were asked to get there around midday, so we would make it to lunch."

"Right. If we need to be there by noon, we need to get going at, umm, eight."

"Do they have the same time zone?"

"…"

"So they don't."

"Yeah, your right. They're an hour ahead of us. We need to leave at seven."

"What?! That's too early, dammit!"

"Can't help. I think we should pack now, unless you want to wake up at five."

"Fine..." I say and we continue to eat. The rest of the meal we spend in silence. I finish first and take off to pack. I go to my room. While thinking what to pack, I close the door and stumble to my closet. I open it. A small pile of clothes fall on me. Dammit... I dig myself from under them, and look for a bag or something else like it. Too small. Broken. _Not _this. Finally, a bag that is about the right size, not broken or not the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I put it on my bed and start stuffing clothes and stuff in it. I hear Antonio walk in the hall to his room. I continue. We both pack for the rest of the day.

When I finish I go to the kitchen. He hasn't finished yet, so I start to cook dinner. I call him when it is ready. We eat and after that he goes back to his room. I follow him after a while and peek inside his room. I think he had just finished his packing and he is coming back out. He stops at the door in front of me. He smiles at me and I turn my head blushing a bit and head to the living room. He comes behind me. The clock is almost eight. Well that's that for today. We have nothing better to do, so we watch TV. There comes some crappy drama, or whatever, I don't actually watch it. I start to get sleepier and sleepier.

I'm not sure when I drifted off, but I wake up when I feel a small tapping on my shoulder.

"Romano. Wake up. You need to go to bed", I hear Antonio's voice. I grunt and open my eyes. My head is in his lap and I see him leaning above me. I flush scarlet and spring up. He laughs.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush", he says, laughing. I blush even more, and march out of the living room towards my own room. He follows me smiling. I go in and close the door behind me. I lean against it and sigh. Why did it have to end like this... I undress as I walk to my bed. I stand there for a while. Then I walk straight across the hall to Antonio's room. He looks at me confused as I walk past him and slump on his bed, digging myself under the covers. I'm blushing slightly. He sneers.

"I'm sleeping here tonight", I say bluntly, as if it was unclear.

"If that's what you wish", he says smiling, and turns the lights off. I feel him climbing in the bed next to me. He hugs me. My heart starts racing faster.

"Good night, Romano", he says.

"Hn... Night" I answer. I snuggle against his chest, and he laughs gently. With him hugging me tightly I fall quickly asleep.

_(Okay, that was the first chapter. As I said I will now list the countries: _

_Antonio = Spain, Romano = S. Italy, Veneziano = N. Italy, Tino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Peter = Sealand, Ludwig = Germany, Arthur = England, Alfred = USA, Gilbert = Prussia, Francis = France, Kiku = Japan, Yao = China, Yong Soo = Korea, Ivan = Russia, Natalia = Belarus, Katyusha(not official)= Ukraine, Elizaveta = Hungary, Roderich = Austria, Feliks = Poland, Toris = Lithuania, Raivis = Latvia, Eduard = Estonia, Vash = Switzerland, Vash's sister(I might come up with a name for her later) = Liechtenstein Herakles = Greece, Matthew = Canada, Sadiq = Turkey, Shelley = Seychelles, Jørgen(not official) = Norway, Mathias(not official) = Denmark, Sindri(not official) = Iceland. And Hana-Tamago is Tino's and Berwald's dog. That's it. I hope you will read the next chapter, too.)_


End file.
